


Healing Magic

by mythras_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble about the healing powers of Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Magic

  
Sunlight glinting off golden hair.

Toned muscles flexing, arms squeezing his body tighter as it fights off the nightmare.

Breathing is becoming an issue.

A soothing caress of voice and fingers upon that golden head.

Muscles relaxing once more, lungs filling with much-needed air.

A lullaby hummed sweetly, leading the way back to a more peaceful slumber.

The fever abating at the gentle onslaught of healing power flowing into his skin like.

Magic.

Body curling into his, recognizing the warm, comfy place where he feels.

Safe.

Lips kissing away the last of the shivers.

Beautiful blue eyes finally opening.

Joy.


End file.
